Hair
by A-wind
Summary: Hari ini kumpul rutin di kamar 204 gedung B jam 9 malam tepat./ Ini adalah perkumpulan RJKP alias Remaja Jomblo Kurang Piknik./ my first fanfic.
**Hair**

A Shingeki no Kyojin fanfic

© Hajime Isayama

Fanfic ini murni hanya untuk hiburan semata. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatannya.

Warning : AU dan gajelas.

.

.

 _ **Anak autis:**_

 _Hari ini kumpul rutin di kamar 204 gedung B jam 9 malam tepat. Yang telat kau tahu konsekuensinya._

 _ **Cowok imut:**_

 _Roger. Kamar 204, I'm coming!_

 _ **Tiang listrik:**_

 _Hari ini aku akan bawakan makanan ringan._

 _ **Penuaan dini:**_

 _Jangan lupa sediakan teh untukku._

 _ **Kepala kinclong:**_

 _Akan membahas apa kita malam ini?_

 _ **Badan balok:**_

 _Apa kita akan membahas 'itu'?_

 _ **Anak autis:**_

 _Dasar mesum. Pokoknya datang saja. Aku punya bahasan yang menarik._

Aku menghela nafas panjang setelah membuka multichat yang berisi pesan teman-teman seasramaku. Aku sengaja mengganti nama mereka semua agar lebih mudah dikenali (hanya olehku tentu saja). Sejujurnya, kumpul rutin yang dibicarakan anak autis yang mempunyai nama asli Eren Jaeger itu sangat amat tidak penting. Itu lebih seperti ratapan remaja-remaja jomblo yang kurang kerjaan. Kami memang sering melakukan kumpul yang tidak jelas tujuannya itu setiap hari, yahh.. wajar saja jika kami melakukan semua itu. Kami benar-benar kurang hiburan, tentu saja karena ini asrama khusus laki-laki yang kami lihat setiap hari hanya para makhluk sejenis yang mempunyai tampang tidak menarik sama sekali. Ditambah lagi semua guru disini adalah laki-laki juga. Tidak ada yang menyegarkan untuk dipandang mata kecuali sekolah asrama perempuan yang tepat berada di depan sekolah asrama kami. Itu adalah hiburan yang sangat kami semua nantikan.

Aku melirik jam digital berwarna putih di belakangku. Pukul 08.30 p.m. bukannya sok Inggris, hanya saja aku memang tidak bisa mengatur jam digitalku kedalam format 24 jam dan itu semua kerjaannya guru cebol bernama Levi Ackerman karena nilai bahasa Inggrisku jeblok. Aku tahu dan paham betul bahwa nilai Inggrisku di bawah rata-rata, tapi perbuatan guru cebol itu sungguh keterlaluan. Aku 'kan tidak bisa membedakan p.m. dan a.m. Masa bodoh dengan hal itu, aku masuk ke kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk datang ke perkumpulan RJKP alias Remaja Jomblo Kurang Piknik.

15 menit sudah berlalu. Kini, aku sedang mengamati ketampananku di cermin. Aku harus tampil prima di acara perkumpulan illegal RJKP. Untunglah jam malam asrama kami diberlakukan mulai jam 10 malam, jadi saat jam 9 kami masih bisa berkeliaran dengan bebas di dalam asrama. Tapi saat kembali ke kamar masing-maisng, kami memang harus memutar otak dan menyusun strategi dengan matang. Salah-salah bisa tertangkap guru cebol yang berkeliaran dan dihukum dengan hukuman super mengerikan. Yosha! Aku sudah siap dengan piyama tidurku dan berjalan keluar kamar. Di lorong, suasana masih sangat ramai. Aku berjalan dengan 'cool' melewati mereka semua, tapi kenapa ya, pandangan mereka terlihat jijik begitu? Sebegitu kagumnya kah mereka padaku? Aku pun berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar 204, kebetulan kamarku memang berada di gedung B. Dengan mantap dan percaya diri, aku mengetuk pintu kamar 204.

"Sebutkan passwordnya." Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar menyambutku.

"Bersatu kita jomblo, bercerai kita udah pada taken." Aku mengucapkan passwordnya dengan lantang dan lancar. Lalu pintu pun terbuka. Tanpa ragu, aku masuk ke dalam sana. Di sana sudah berkumpul semua anggota RJKP.

"Yo, muka kuda!" si badan balok alias Reiner Braun menyapaku dengan kurang ajar.

"Jean,hampir saja kau telat." Si cowok imut alias Armin Arlelt menepuk pundakku.

" Ini teh bagianmu." Si penuaan dini alias Marco Bodt menyodorkan secangkir teh padaku.

"Terimakasih." Aku pun menyeruputnya tanpa ragu. Tiba-tiba ada yang melemparkan sesuatu tepat kearah wajahku. Aku melirik kearah sumber datangnya benda terbang itu.

"Itu jatah makanan ringanmu. Kalau tidak mau, berikan saja pada yang lain." Ternyata si tiang listrik alias Bertholdt Fubar. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan kesal, setidaknya melemparnya tidak usah ke wajah 'kan bisa.

"Jean,kami sudah menunggumu daritadi. Aku hampir saja kehilangan seluruh rambutku karena memikirkan kemana perginya kau sehingga telat." Yang tadi bicara adalah si kepala kinclong alias Connie Springer. Dasar dodol, dia 'kan memang sudah botak!

Dalam keadaan masih jengkel, tiba-tiba lampu mati. Ah, aku sih sudah tahu kelanjutannya apa. Kalian mau tahu? Tiba-tiba, secara serentak ponsel kami semua berbunyi. Kami dengan santai membuka ponsel masing-masing.

 **Anak autis:**

Selamat datang di perkumpulan rutin malam ini. Sekarang kita akan membahas soal sekolah asrama perempuan di depan sekolah kita.

 **Kepala kinclong:**

Hey, aku baru saja bekenalan dengan perempuan bernama Sasha Brauss. Dia orangnya rakus sekali. Tapi ia cukup cantik.

 **Badan balok:**

Bagaimana bisa kau berkenalan dengannya?

 **Kepala kinclong:**

Aku berkenalan lewat aplikasi chat bersubsidi!

 **Cowok imut:**

Benarkah? Aku tertarik pada seorang perempuan yang memiliki warna rambut sama denganku.

 **Me:**

Aku pikir kamu tidak suka perempuan.

 **Penuaan dini:**

Aku pikir kamu mempunyai suatu penyimpangan.

 **Cowok imut:**

AKU MASIH NORMAL!

 **Tiang listrik:**

Aku mulai bosan. Coba ganti topik.

 **Anak autis:**

Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita membahas mahkotanya?

 **Kepala kinclong:**

Mereka tidak memakai mahkota, Eren.

 **Anak autis:**

Orang yang memiliki IQ rendahan sepertimu tidak akan mengerti maksudku.

 **Penuaan dini:**

Maksumu apa Eren? Benar kata Connie, aku tidak pernah melihat mereka memakai mahkota.

 **Badan balok:**

Maksud Eren mahkota perempuan adalah 'itu'.

 **Tiang listrik:**

Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya kalau kau punya pemikiran yang sama seperti Reiner, Eren. Otakmu butuh dibersihkan oleh guru tukang bersih-bersih di sekolah kita.

 **Me:**

Maksud Eren mahkota perempuan adalah rambutnya.

 **Anak autis:**

Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi muka kuda memang benar. Menurut kalian, rambut siapa yang paling indah diantara semua siswi sekolah asrama perempuan itu?

 **Cowok imut:**

Aku suka pada perempuan yang mempunyai warna rambut sama denganku.

 **Tiang listrik:**

Aku suka rambut Ymir. Walaupun aku sangsi kalau dia itu perempuan.

 **Kepala kinclong:**

Seleramu aneh, Bertholdt. Aku suka pada rambut Sasha. Dia benar-benar imut dengan poni dan kuncir Jean nya

 **Penuaan dini:**

Kuncir Jean? Kalau aku suka pada salah satu rambut guru yang sangat cantik di sana.

 **Cowok imut:**

Maksud Connie adalah kuncir 'kuda'.

 **Me:**

Sialan kau Connie. Kau sendiri botak seperti lampu taman.

 **Kepala kinclong:**

Botak itu yang paling kuat!

 **Anak autis:**

Aku suka rambut Mikasa dan Annie.

 **Badan balok:**

Aku suka rambut sayangku Christa.

 **Anak autis:**

Bagaimana denganmu, muka kuda?

 **Me:**

Aku tidak suka siapapun.

 **Anak autis:**

Dasar homo, aku harus jaga jarak denganmu.

 **Me:**

Enak saja kau bicara! Aku masih sangat amat normal. Aku akan memberitahukan rambut siapa yang kusuka setelah acara berakhir!

 **Tiang listrik:**

Hey Eren, apa kau tahu Mikasa dan Annie itu siapa? Lebih baik kau tidak pernah mengenal mereka berdua.

 **Anak autis:**

Memang kenapa? Masalah buatmu?

 **Cowok imut:**

Bukan begitu Eren, Mikasa dan Annie itu..

 **Badan balok:**

Apa Mikasa itu anak yang terkenal karena sangat cantik?

 **Penuaan dini:**

Annie itu yang sangat judes, 'kan?

 **Kepala kinclong:**

Aku lebih suka Sasha!

 **Me:**

Ada apa dengan mereka? Mereka terlihat normal.

 **Tiang listrik:**

Mikasa itu sepupunya guru killer sekolah kita! Masa begitu saja kalian tidak tahu..

 **Me:**

Sepupu siapa? Guru killer di sekolah kita 'kan banyak.

 **Badan balok:**

Pasti si cleaning service.

 **Cowok imut:**

Bukan hanya itu. Mereka juga terkenal sebagai preman sekolah.

 **Anak autis:**

Aku hanya suka rambut mereka, kok. Dan soal Mikasa, aku menyerah. Aku tidak mau suka padanya lagi. Konsekuensinya terlalu berat jika harus menyangkut soal si Levi.

 **Me:**

Dasar payah. Heh autis, asal kau tahu ya, pria itu harus gentle!

 **Anak autis:**

Bahkan arti gentle pun pasti kau tidak tahu 'kan? Dasar muka kuda.

 **Me:**

Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau menyinggung guru cantik di sekolah itu Marco?

 **Penuaan dini:**

Ya, nama gurunya adalah-

 **Badan balok:**

Pasti si Hanji yang berkacamata 'kan?

 **Cowok imut:**

Ha? Seleramu buruk, Marco. Bukannya aku menghina sih..

 **Penuaan dini:**

Tentu saja bukan. Nama gurunya adalah Petra Rall. Warna rambutnya aku suka. Dan rambut sebahunya juga menawan sekali.

 **Tiang listrik:**

Berhati-hatilah Marco. Bahaya mengintaimu.

 **Me:**

Kenapa lagi? Ada masalah sama si Petra itu?

 **Tiang listrik:**

Petra Rall adalah TUNANGANNYA Levi Ackerman.

 **Anak autis:**

Siaga satu Marco. Sepertinya nyawamu dalam bahaya besar.

 **Cowok imut:**

Nyawamu diujung tanduk Marco.

 **Badan balok:**

Sepertinya kau harus mengucapkan salam terakhir pada kami semua. Tenang saja, kami tidak akan bersedih di pemakamanmu.

 **Kepala kinclong:**

Bayar dulu hutangmu Marco. Aku tidak mau kau pergi sebelum hutang 50 ribu padaku lunas. Ohya, bunganya 100%.

 **Me:**

Kami akan merayakan kematianmu segera.

 **Penuaan dini:**

AKU BELUM MAU MATI! AKU TIDAK MAU SUKA PADA PETRA! AKU TIDAK MAU SUKA PADA ORANG YANG ADA HUBUNGANNYA SAMA GURU JAGAL ITU!

 **Anak autis:**

Sepertinya waktu berkumpul kita sudah habis. Kita akhiri saja disini, ya. Baiklah untuk narator kumpul rutin selanjutnya diserahkan pada Armin.

 **Cowok imut:**

Roger! Kamar 215 gedung B disitu tempat yang aku pilih.

 **Me:**

Itu 'kan kamarmu sendiri bodoh.

 **Anak autis:**

Baiklah, ada yang bersedia memberi kesimpulan atas kumpul kita malam ini?

 **Penuaan dini:**

JANGANLAH BERURUSAN DENGAN ORANG YANG ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN SI TUKANG BERSIH-BERSIH LEVI ACKERMAN!

 **Anak autis:**

Baiklah kumpul malam ini ditutup.

- **anak autis** meninggalkan obrolan-

- **penuaan dini** meninggalkan obrolan-

- **kepala kinclong** meninggalkan obrolan-

- **tiang listrik** meninggalkan obrolan-

- **badan balok** meninggalkan obrolan-

 **-cowok imut** meinggalkan obrolan-

Aku pun meninggalkan obrolan dan menutup ponselku. Lampu dinyalakan kembali. Kami semua mulai meninggalkan ruangan dengan teratur dan tenang. Itulah perkumpulan RJKP. Sudah tahu 'kan? Kami berkumpul di satu ruangan dan melaksanakan diskusi seperti tadi. Lampu dimatikan tanda diskusi dimulai. Dan kami akan mengobrol lewat multichat. Memang aneh sih, pasti kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa kami berkumpul di satu ruangan tapi selama diskusi berlangsung kami hanya mengobrol lewat ponsel. Haha jangan tanya aku. Bahkan aku sendiripun tidak tahu kenapa.

Lorong sudah sepi. Aku melirik jam tangan yang aku bawa di saku celanaku. Jam 10 kurang 5 menit. Aku harus bergegas kembali ke kamarku. Aku berlari menuruni tangga dan hampir saja tersandung. Setelah sampai kamar, aku langsung mengunci pintunya agar si guru killer itu tidak bisa masuk. Huh.. aku selamat. Ohya aku kelupaan satu hal, aku langsung saja membuka ponselku dan mengetikkan sesuatu.

 **Me:**

Aku lupa memberitahu kalian semua rambut siapa yang aku suka. Aku suka rambut Mikasa yang hitam lurus. Rambutnya sangat berkilau dan indah. Rambut itu terlihat halus dan terawat. Aku tidak peduli soal kenyataan bahwa dia adalah sepupu guru killer paling famous di sekolah ini. Cinta itu perlu perjuangan kawan. Jadi aku tidak mau menyerah hanya karena itu saja. Dan aku juga tidak mau disebut kalah sebelum perang. Aku akan tetap berjuang demi cintaku yang sudah menggebu ini. Aku cinta Mikasa. Aku suka padanya. Jadi, aku ingin belajar untuk berjuang. ITULAH PRIA SEJATI.

Setelah mengirim pesan itu, aku pun mematikan ponselku dan tidur.

.

.

Jam bekerku berbunyi nyaring. Oh ayolah, ini 'kan hari minggu. Dengan mata yang masih mengantuk, aku mematikan jam bekerku lalu duduk di kasur untuk mengumpulkan nyawa. Ohya, aku baru ingat tadi malam aku mengirimkan pesan. Apa mereka membalas pesanku ya? Aku pun membuka ponselku.

Aku melotot melihat balasan mereka semua.

 **Anak autis:**

MATI SAJA KAU!

 **Badan balok:**

APA KAU PUNYA KACA? MIKASA YANG CANTIK TIDAK AKAN SUKA PADAMU, KUDA.

 **Cowok imut:**

KAU MENANTANG MAUT, JEAN!

 **Tiang listrik:**

REST IN PEACE. AKU HARUS MENYIAPKAN KARANGAN BUNGA UNTUK DISIMPAN DI RUMAH DUKA NANTI. LALU AKU HARUS MENYIAPKAN POPCORN DAN COLA UNTUK MENONTON TAYANGAN BERITA TENTANG KEMATIANMU.

 **Kepala kinclong:**

KAU LEBIH COCOK JADI PELIHARAANNYA MIKASA.

 **Penuaan dini:**

AKU MENDUKUNGMU KAWAN. SEMOGA KAU CEPAT MATI DIBANTAI LEVI, YA. AKU AKAN MELIHAT BERITAMU DI TV DAN KORAN. KAU AKAN JADI TRENDING TOPIC, JEAN! KAU AKAN TERKENAL!

Lalu aku melemparkan ponselku ke tembok dengan kesal. Dasar teman-teman gila!

.

.

* * *

 **Fin.**

a/n: first fanfic. Salam kenal semua.

Review = respect.

Terimakasih.


End file.
